The way it should be
by amateurfanwriter
Summary: Woody is becoming his old self again. And when Jordan runs into some major troubles with her new man and needs saving...she runs into the arms of Woody. Can things be the way they should be again? Of course... it's a WJ story!
1. Woody's Confessions

After the trip to Martha's Vineyard, Woody saw Jordan and her new reporter mad grow closer. It was just an infatuation, he was well aware. But it killed him none-the-less. He also knew it was all his fault. Jordan _was_ honest in the hospital; he just refused to believe it when he was so focused on the terrible things that had just happened to him. Something good was impossible in his mind. So he decided he should reschedule his physiological session for real this time.

"My mother died of cancer when I was four. I saw the disease slowly take over her body. I didn't understand it at the time-I was just a little kid. But it made me feel her pain, watching her go through it. I never really knew her, and that is something I can't do anything about.

"My father was a policeman. He was always on duty, or on-call. I had to learn to make dinner for all three of us, not that Dad was ever home before eleven or so. I learned to do laundry, to do the yard work. I looked after my brother, Cal. I helped him with school work everyday. When he caused trouble in school, which was at least once a week, I had to go the meetings with his teachers because Dad could never make it. I was the oldest ten-year-old in the world.

"Then, my dad got shot. He died in my arms, as it says in the report I am sure. My aunt didn't really want us. She stuck us out into the old "servant house" on her farm. I raised Cal. No doubt. I always felt guilty and responsible for anything he did wrong. Anything he did well was never attributed to me, just the bad. That's okay I guess. I learned to accept it. Woody the responsible one. As always, I will always take care of Cal… well not anymore.

"He came to town last year, after I refused him a ten thousand dollar loan. I thought he came for money again, but he just wanted to see me, that's what he said. I have never hated my brother, after he stole my girlfriends, after he got all the attention, after he was the high school shining star… never. Now, I honestly hate him. He came to MY city, Boston, my HOME, under false pretenses. He endangered a crime scene, helped criminals, and lied to me. He endangered his life, my life, and Jordan's life. I can never forgive him for that.

"And then Jordan. After years of chasing her in this little dance we've done…I gave her a ring for her birthday. She refused it, scared of what it meant for us. So I pulled the friendship card, saying to forget it. I could see the surprise in her face, and the light go out in her eyes, she wanted "us" I think. And I blew it. My biggest regret. Actually, no.

"When we finally became normal again, best friends again, we argued. She had some stupid blind date she didn't even want to go on and I got jealous and we fought… and then there was Riggs.

"In the hospital she told me everything I ever wanted to hear as I was being pulled into surgery. She loved me, wants to be with me, can never imagine life without me… And me, the ultimate idiot, was so obsessed with the bad and the pain I refused to allow this confession to be pure. I accused her of pity, and sent her out. And for the first time in her life, she listened to me. THAT is my biggest mistake, my biggest regret, of my life."

The new detective/physiatrist sat back. "Does anyone else know about your past-_really_ know?"

"Ya, Jordan" Woody replied. "We know everything about each other."

"It seems to me, you've got it all figured out. Now maybe you can take the stick out of your ass and share your revelations with the one who knows everything about you…" she answered.

"Is that really a good idea? She's got a new guy and…"

"Woody, you have to tell her. Take it from a woman, if a woman says something and really means it-she doesn't lose that in one moment, the feeling stays with her for awhile."

"You think I have a chance? To fix it?" Woody asked hopefully.

"You just might. Only one way to find out."

"Thanks," he said as he headed out the door. "Oh, by the way, I think you do make a good detective-even for a rookie."

"Thanks Hoyt. And by the way, you passed." She replied as he strode down the hall toward the door.


	2. I Am Now

Jordan's week had gone by perfectly. Martha's Vineyard was amazing, one of the most romantic weekends ever spent. In the back of her mind, Jordan could not let go of the thought that something was wrong. This guy was not quite right. Not to mention it wasn't the right guy. Several times throughout the weekend she kept wondering what Woody was doing, but brushed aside the thought since he was still being an asshole. But Jordan still knew Woody was the right guy and this one was a rebound, a filler, temporary only.

Jordan and her new boy were having dinner at a local restaurant. Everything was going great and then…

"Hey Jo, pass the salt." He said.

"What?" Don't call me that! You can't call me that!" Jordan exploded at the sound of her nickname reserved for Woody and Woody alone.

"I always call you Jo, Jo." He said stunned.

"No, nobody but Woody calls me Jo." Jordan argued, getting defensive.

"Is this a joke Jo? After everything we've gone through?"

"We've been dating for like a month! We haven't gone through anything!"

"What about the shooting? Riggs? Didn't you mean what you said?" He asked, getting angry.

Jordan was freaked out to say the least. "How do you know about that? Who do you think you are?"

He stood and hit her, hard.

"We're through. Stay away from me newspaper boy." Jordan shouted and ran out of the restaurant holding her face, leaving a stunned, oblivious small crowd behind.

The next day, Jordan was sent out to an alley to pick up a victim. Woody was the detective on the case. As Jordan was walking from the car to the scene, someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" her now ex-boyfriend whispered menacingly.

"Away from you! To do my job! Take your pick, just leave me alone! We are THROUGH! Don't you _understand that?_" Jordan screamed in agony.

"Hey Jo. We need you by the body. Excuse me sir but the lady asked you to leave and clearly wants no part in you so kindly oblige or one of the many officers here will do the honors." Woody stepped in, placing his hand on Jordan's back for comfort and security-for both their sakes.

Jordan smiled up at him and moved closer, to feel safe once again in the arms of the only man who could ever protect her.

As they walked back to the crime scene, Woody glanced behind him at the retreating figure. "Are you okay Jo?"

"I am now, thank you Woody. I'll be okay." She smiled a bit as he called her Jo, his nickname and his only…


	3. Comfortable

The next few weeks, Woody and Jordan were thrown together on all their cases. It was just like old times. They were becoming friends again, best friends even. One late night Jordan and Woody were having a long talk about nothing of consequence in her office. Woody plopped onto the couch, with an exasperated sigh. They bantered and teased one another as if the past four months had not ever existed.

Garrett and Nigel were talking in the hallway. They were discussing the cause of death of Mr. Jeremy Figgit when they heard laughter, a lot of laughter, coming from _Jordan's_ office of all people.

"Oh my God. It's our never-ending/never-beginning couple!" Nigel exclaimed peering through the crack in the door.

"Woody and Jordan! In the same room! Laughing! They aren't killing each other?" Garrett rebounded, stunned.

"I wonder if you know…" Nigel smirked. "It looks as though Jordan's depression has lifted and dear Woodrow has regained his country-boy self."

"That's odd." Garrett wondered out loud. He had noticed a change in Jordan, but he had no idea it was due to Woody Hoyt.

"Well, you have your birthday bash on Saturday, I guess we'll see then if anything is going on," Nigel reluctantly sighed. He and Garrett went back into Autopsy Two to finish Figgit's examination.

_Meanwhile…In the Office…_

"You know Farm Boy, I'm glad you decided to take that stick out of your ass. I hated the Dread Pirate Roberts role on you-very unattractive." Jordan quipped.

"Are you saying I am attractive?" Woody retorted. Jordan blushed five shades of red. "And besides, if I started off as Farm Boy, and then I was Dread Pirate Roberts, I'd be plain old Westley now. The ultimate lover and remarkable hero!" Woody added excitedly.

"You think pretty highly of yourself there Woods. And besides you will always be Farm Boy to me." She laughed.

"We'll see about that" Woody responded, raising an eyebrow and winking. He wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist and pulled her on top of him. He slid her under him and began to tickle her mercilessly. Jordan playfully fought back. She swatted at his arms and he feigned pain. Both were having the times of their lives.

Woody pulled Jordan back on top of him and both relaxed into the couch and one another. They laid that way for a long time. Both were far more comfortable than they wanted to admit, more comfortable than they should be thinking about the recent events of the summer. The fact was that they could not deny it, it worked. All of it. Now it was only another round of chase games and dancing around the issue to be able to admit it and accept it.


	4. We Need Each Other

It was that time of year. The Medical Examiner's office was full of college interns and new staff members. Garrett forced Jordan out of the door on Friday and told her not to return until the following Monday.

"Take a week off Jordan. It won't kill you. You have like a year's worth of days off, vacation days and sick days. Use some while we have tons of people…No arguing Jordan we are practically over-staffed and if we really need the help I will not hesitate to call you. But now you take some time off. Hang out with Woody. Have fun. Sleep in. Please Jordan." Garrett argued and continually cut-in Jordan's protests as he shoved her into the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Oh, and Jordan? Woody has the week off too, he stopped by awhile ago. His scheduled vacation time for the season. Bye now. See you Monday!" Garrett called as the elevator door closed.

Jordan was alone in the elevator, soaking up everything Garrett just told her. Then it all clicked. Time off, forced, but time off. Woody also had time off. _This could actually be fun, a nice break from work and all the drama and tension of the morgue. Time away from death. Nice change-life._

Jordan picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Hoyt" Woody answered, he sounded tired.

"Hey there Woods!" Jordan cheerfully answered.

"Jo! Hey! What are you up to?" Woody responded with renewed energy.

"Actually I have been forced to take a week off, and I hear you have some time off too."

"Yup, vacation time that we have to schedule in like a year's advance. I have nothing planned, pointless really…" Woody began to rant. Then he remembered Jordan just said she had time off too. "Until now, I get you all to myself for a whole week?" he smiled through the phone.

Jordan smiled back, "until next Monday. And all I have planned is Garrett's party next Saturday…and you. Hey you want to meet me for a little while in the part by your apartment? I'm about a block away."

"Sure! That sounds great, I'm leaving the office just now. I'll see you in about five minutes then? Our bench?" Woody jumped up, grabbing his keys and moving towards the door.

"Sounds great!" Jordan mimicked. She had a new-found skip in her step as she walked the last block to the park. Jordan grabbed a hot dog from the vendor on the corner and went to sit on their bench while she waited for Woody. _Our bench… It's not really ours. But it feels like it. It was our resting spot on runs, our meeting place… Well, is still our meeting place. _Jordan's inner thoughts were interrupted by a familiar figure.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Jordan accused as her now-ex boyfriend appeared before her.

"Hey Jo. Just out for a stroll. Why are you avoiding me? You didn't meet me at the pub yesterday for our date!" He stated angrily.

"We broke up. We are through! There is no "we". Therefore all dates are off. I don't ever want to see you again." Jordan said as calmly as she could as she instinctively held her hand to the remnants of his previous abuse.

He grabbed her wrist again. He raised his arm to hit her again, Jordan clenched and ducked in fear. But the hit never came.

Woody grabbed his hand, and yanked him away from Jordan. Before he even knew it, Woody had him down on the ground and called for another officer to come get the assaulter.

"Good luck writing a story about this one." Woody said as he was taken down to the station.

Jordan ran up to Woody and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, lifting her off the pavement. Jordan sobbed silently into Woody's shoulder. Woody held her tighter. He moved slowly back and forth, like a slow dance. He moved quietly and steadily until Jordan ran out of tears, or energy.

"Jo, sweetheart. It's getting pretty dark out, why don't we go home and maybe get some take out?"

Jordan simply nodded, words couldn't come out. She looked up into Woody's eyes. They were crystal blue, sparkling, staring back into her own. She was glad to see the spark renewed, revitalized from its days of dark death not so long ago. She saw his concern, his fear, his questions, his love… all for her… and she saw them all in those crystal blue oceans of eyes.

Woody guided Jordan home, he had not taken a car to the park and neither had she. When they got to Woody's apartment, he found his keys and let them in. Jordan was silent. She slumped into the couch as Woody ordered Chinese food from a little place two blocks away, delivery of course.

Woody hung up the phone and went to Jordan. He sat down next to her, she was still silent. Instinctively, he put an arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, she put her head down on his shoulder and scooted closer. Woody waited for her to start talking, no use pushing her. He learned that from years of experience. He knew Jordan would talk when she was ready, just like he did with his evaluation.

"He hit me Woody." Jordan finally blurted. She told him the whole story. How he took her to Martha's Vineyard, they had perfect, expensive dates, they were perfect. Then, everything fell apart.

"He was trying to be you Woody. He called me Jo. I flipped out. Only you can call me Jo, no one else does. He talked about Riggs. He knew what happened in the hospital. He knew everything! I don't understand how-I never told him. He knew things I have no clue how he could have found out. I was so scared Woody. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't go away…" and with that Jordan began to cry again.

The doorbell rang, food was here. Reluctantly and quickly, Woody got up, got the food and paid the man-overtipping him because he was too lazy to find smaller bills. He went back to the couch and dumped the food on the table and he pulled Jordan into him. She was in his lap, being cradled and comforted by the one man she trusted.

"Jo, he's gone. You'll never have to see him again. I'll make sure of it. Okay? I'll protect you. You're safe with me Jo."

"I know. You're the only person I feel safe with." Jordan whispered between sobs.

Woody laid down on the couch and pulled Jordan to him, wrapping his left arm over her torso and his right stroking her hair. They looked like they did in Jordan's office. They were comfortable in each other's arms. Safe at last. Nothing else mattered, just each other.

"Woody?" Jordan asked as she was once again drained of tears.

"Ya?" he answered as he grabbed her hand in his own and continued to pet her hair with his other.

"Why do you put up with me? With this? No man wants to be around a woman who's crying and mopey."

"Jordan, I want to be around you no matter what. Mopey or cheery, it doesn't matter to me. Just so long as it's you." He confessed as she turned to face him with a curious expression.

"I know," he continued, "I know I screwed up. I made a huge mistake by rushing into things, then I pulled away when you had just caught up. I'll regret it for the rest of my life Jo. Worst mistake I ever made. But you will always be my best friend, no matter what else enters or exits the picture. I need you just as much as you need me, believe it or not Jo. You are the only person who knows me. My own brother doesn't even know me, not really. You know about my past, you are the _only _person in Boston who knows any of that. People know my parents died but they don't know about Annie, or Cal, or my Aunt, nothing like that.

"Don't you see Jordan…we need each other. We're the same. Our mothers died when we were young, our fathers were cops, we both saw a parent die/dead, we have troublesome brothers avoiding authorities… We're stubborn, rebellious, contemporary…. So don't for one second think about why I am here, or why I am ever here. I am here for you. Because I know you, I know you need someone to cry with and talk to or you'll bottle it up and explode later. I'm here because you are my best friend Jo. Through thick and thin. You were there for me, even when I told you not to be, and I will always be there for you. Nothing has really changed from before four months ago. I feel exactly what I felt then, before everything. It just took me awhile to come to terms with it all.

"You are my world Jo. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I was so scared when you were down in that mineshaft with those boys. I could never lose you Jo. I need you. That's why I am here. I love you, always have and always will."

Woody finally concluded his speech and Jordan looked stunned for a moment, then she smiled. She reached up and kissed him, short but sweet.

"I love you too. I meant every word I said at the hospital Woody, I did not pity you. It just took almost losing you to make me confess it. I have always loved you too, even when I avoided it. That's why when you were shot, I fell apart. It felt like I was shot too. I was so scared. I never want to feel that way again Woody." Jordan replied, lowering to a whisper in the last part.

Woody kissed her again, deeper this time.

"I'm here Jo. Nothing can hurt you. You're safe with me."

They fell fast asleep, in each other's arms, safe and sound at last.


	5. We've Met Before

Woody woke up the next morning and smiled. Jordan was curled up into him, a blanket draped over both of them. She looked so peaceful, so happy when she slept.

"No getting up. Too early, too comfortable." Jordan murmured. "Now stop watching me sleep and join me. Back to bed Farm Boy.

Woody let out a quiet chuckle, he knew Jordan would know he was awake.

"Okay, but just another hour or so, then we have to get up." Woody yawned. It was barely eight o'clock but they were both exhausted and he knew _he _hadn't gotten much sleep since the shooting, and everything had spoiled between him and Jordan. And it seemed something kept her from sleeping well too. They drifted back to sleep, Woody's arms draped around Jordan and her arms resting on his chest.

They awoke, for real this time, a little after eleven. It was a late morning, but still morning. After everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours, let alone the past four months, one late morning was acceptable. Jordan had never felt more safe than she did that night.

_Woody, my protector, my knight in shining armor. Even after everything we have been through we somehow managed to end up together again, back as friends, best friends even. And now maybe even…together for real! I hope so, Woody is everything I ever wanted and everything I could ever need. He knows me better than anyone. Better than my own father, better than Garrett even! Woody is the only man I have ever put such complete trust in. I need him. He needs me. Somehow this twisted universe put us together to balance each other out. Lucky me._

Drawing herself out of her inner thoughts, Jordan called out to Woody.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Actually," Woody said coming out of the bedroom in jeans and a "Boston PD" tee shirt, "I have to drop by the precinct real quick to pick up a few files and drop off a report. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'm spending my time off with you. I got nothing on the calendar. It's all about you." Jordan winked.

"Okay then. Why don't we drive to the precinct then catch a late lunch/breakfast and try to see a movie?" Woody suggested.

"Can we see the new Zorro movie?" Jordan jumped a little, excited at the prospect of a day out.

"Whatever you want Jo. My treat."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. And I definitely wouldn't accept anything else." Jordan laughed as she ran out the door.

Woody smiled and chased after her, quickly locking the door on his way out. He caught Jordan as she was running into the elevator. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around inside the little box. Pinning her up against the wall, he pressed the "G" button for ground floor.

"You should know by now you can never escape me." Woody smiled coyly.

"You should know by now I don't want to." Jordan smirked.

As Woody leaned in for another kiss following last night's events, the elevator doors opened and two small children charged in fighting one another as their mother ran after then holding a small baby and a diaper bag.

Woody held the door and reluctantly guided Jordan to his car. He opened her door for her like a perfect gentleman. He held her hand as he drove to the precinct, tracing small circles on the back of her hand. They sat in silence, but a comfortable silence. They knew they loved each other, they knew they needed each other, they knew they were safe together…what else did they need?

Woody placed his hand on Jordan's back as he walked into the precinct, holding his files to return in his spare hand. Lu saw him and smiled. He gave her a small nod and a wink.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

"Glad to help. Congrats." Lu mouthed in return.

Jordan took a seat at Woody's desk as he ran to return the files and retrieve his paperwork.

"Hello there Jordan."

Jordan looked up and saw JD looking right at her.

"How are you here? Aren't you in custody or something? I saw them handcuff you!" Jordan panicked.

"My brother bailed me out. Perhaps you recognize him? Old friends I hear. He tells me you and he were very close for awhile there." JD smirked as he pulled his brother to his side.

The man wore a baseball hat pulled over his eyes. Jordan could see an evil grin spread across his face. She recognized it, though she could not place it. Then he slowly removed his hat.

_Oh My God._

"Jo I just heard that JD had to be released. His brother came and…" Woody began but was cut off by the sight of the two men.

"Excuse me," Woody began again, composing himself, "you should not be anywhere near Jordan. Please leave her alone."

JD stepped back putting his hands up in false apology.

"Hey, you look familiar, do I know you?" Woody asked JD's brother.

"Nope. Sorry, must just be one of those faces." He replied. With another grin and a wink towards Jordan, JD and his brother walked toward the door.

"Jordan, do you know that guy?" Woody asked, concerned at the final gesture. He seemed provocative, dangerous, and Jordan seemed shaky.

"Ya, Ya. We've met before." Jordan whispered. She was barely auditable as she watched the two exit. Inside her head, she was beating herself up for never seeing it before. Never relating the similarities.

Because walking out of the precinct was JD and his brother… a man she had known from so long ago… another part of her life… before Woody could protect her…

Walking out with JD was his brother…

Jordan knew him alright…

It was Digger.


	6. I Promise Jo

**Recap…**

_Walking out with JD was his brother…_

_Jordan knew him alright…_

_It was Digger._

**Now chapter six…**

Jordan and Woody drove back to Woody's place. It was safer than her place, thought Woody. By the look on her face after seeing JD and his brother Woody knew lunch and the movie would have to wait.

The drive back was dead silent. But this time the silence was eerie, suspenseful and full of hidden secrets.

"Who was that guy Jo?" Woody finally asked once they were back in his apartment, sitting on the couch.

After a few moments of silence, Woody grew more concerned and began to get restless in his seat.

"That was Digger." She cried.

Jordan leaned into Woody, letting the painful memories of being kidnapped and buried alive come back to haunt her. She remembered the smell of the coffin, the stuffy air that she was running short on. She remembered the sound of the dirt being dumped on top of the coffin. She remembered the walkie talkies, and eventually uselessly pleading for her life. She remembered barely living until Haley and Garrett found her. Just minutes before it would have been too late.

At the same time, Woody thought back to the newspaper articles and police reports he had read. The Digger case was the biggest case to hit Boston, right before Woody moved. The man had buried women alive, and left them to die. He gave them a walkie talkie so he could hear them plead for their lives, but left them despite it. From the police reports and a short conversation with Jordan, Woody knew she was attacked. He knew she barely made it out.

The thought of Jordan being so hurt, so helpless, killed Woody. He could feel her pain. He knew it must have been hard for her. So he wordlessly held her. He stroked her hair, and rubbed circles on her back. Rocking back and forth, letting Jordan cry it out. That was all she needed. She didn't want to talk, she'd done that. Her emotions just needed to come out. So he let them. After awhile, the crying slowed and Jordan was soon asleep. She exhausted herself emotionally, physically and mentally.

Woody carefully picked up Jordan and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She cuddled into the pillow in her slumber, still sniffling.

Woody made sure every window was bolted and the door was locked, chained and bolted. Staying close to the bedroom door to keep an eye on her, Woody called the precinct. He told Eddie Winslow who Jordan had identified JD's brother as. He immediately agreed to look at security cameras to get a picture, ID's he presented, family trees, and anything else Woody needed him to. Eddie agreed to fax any information, fingerprints, DNA, etc. to the morgue for Nigel. Then, Woody called Nigel and told him everything he just told Woody. Nigel dropped everything (literally-there was a crash on the line in the background) and jumped into work. He called in Garrett who was concerned, but realized Woody was the best protection Jordan could get. They resurfaced old evidence on the case and worked tirelessly for an answer to end the cold case and ease Jordan's pain.

Woody was confident the morgue and the police could wrap this up with the new evidence they could link with the old evidence which he knew they kept, especially if it involved Jordan. He went into the bedroom and laid beside Jordan.

Instinctively, she turned in her sleep and cuddled into him. He placed his arms around her and lightly rubbed circles in her back.

"I'm here Jo. I promise you nothing will hurt you so long as I'm here. They will catch this guy, I promise. You're safe with me Jo." Woody whispered.

"I know Woody" Jordan sleepily replied.

_**Authors Note:** _

_Sorry this chapter is so short, it's basically a link to the next one. There is going to be 12 chapters in total. So we're halfway done! Reviews are always nice…any ideas you have might be nice too. I have a vague idea of what I want to do, but I could use a little help maybe. _


	7. Evidence

**_Note: I am sorry for those of you who believe this story is moving too fast. I just think that four years has been long enough. I also am sorry about any incorrect facts…I really don't remember much about Digger other than the obvious. _**

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews, and I am like halfway here-maybe more. I'm still not quite sure where this is all going to end but I hope you all like it. And now, without further ado, the story continues…**_

The week passed slowly. The tension between everyone increased as the evidence against JD and Digger was… well there was none. No one could find anything. It was slowly becoming less important to the police department, as they began to think it was all just paranoia and pulled half the team off the case, the others remaining only because Jordan and the morgue staff as well as Woody were crucial parts to their system. But all future prospects looked grim.

Jordan was now staying at Woody's. He wouldn't allow her out of his sight for more than a few seconds at a time. He was protective, but not overbearing. Jordan felt safe with him, despite the fact that her two attackers were still out there-together.

The small bag of clothes Jordan had grabbed from her spare outfits at the office was empty now. She needed to go get more clothes and things from her apartment.

"Woody, can you come with me to my apartment?" Jordan called out while Woody was grabbing a few beers from the fridge.

"What do you need?" Woody asked, concerned something was wrong.

"Relax Woods," Jordan stated, knowing he was panicking he forgot something or was lacking on personal bodyguard duties. "I need some more clothes. Since I highly doubt I am leaving this apartment much until JD and Digger are caught and reprimanded by some evidence-which may be quite awhile. I can't wear the same shirts and pants everyday. I am a girl-that's not how we function Woody. You should really know that by now."

So Woody and Jordan drove over to Jordan's apartment. They talked as they rode the elevator up (because Woody didn't want the chance of being locked in a staircase when Jordan was still in danger-how sweet.) As Jordan fished for her key, a chill went up her spine. And it didn't escape Woody's notice.

Instinctively, Woody put one hand on Jordan's back and the other reached for his gun-just in case.

The door opened… and Woody and Jordan were left in shock.

The apartment was torn apart. Furniture turned over, all of Jordan's things were scattered on the floor across the rooms. There were cuts in the bed and couches. Everything was chaotic.

And they knew who did it.

Woody called Eddie Winslow on his cell phone, and told him everything he knew. Eddie and a team were there in a matter of minutes. Woody held Jordan on the now-upright couch as the team searched for prints or any evidence. They searched for hours. It was dark by the time some officers began to slowly move out.

NOTHING.

They had dusted for prints on the counters, the television, the computer, the bed, the bathroom sink, furniture, the doorknobs, everything.

It looked like another dead end.

Then Woody got an idea. He stood up, reassuring Jordan he was right there, and that he only needed to talk to Eddie. She cowered back into a tight curl.

"Hey Eddie. I got an idea. Dust the door knocker." Woody said.

"We tried the doorknob Woody…" Eddie began.

"No, no! The knocker!" Woody exclaimed to a very confused Eddie Winslow. "Look, Eddie, not even a robber just breaks in if they don't have to. They would try to be _let_ in first-avoid any sign of a break in that they can."

Eddie saw Woody's point, but was still doubtful. However, for his friends' sakes, he sent an officer to check it out as he talked to Jordan about how she was feeling.

"Hey chief! We got prints! Good ones!" the officer yelled.

In fact, Nigel analyzed the prints immediately. He found BOTH JD's prints and his brother's.

And then, everything flowed together. It all seemed to tie up neatly, for once.

The cops found JD and Digger, and arrested them for breaking and entering. JD pleaded guilty to the abuse charges as well. And in a last moment of triumph, Nigel found matching prints on the coffin Jordan was buried in-linking Digger to the scene of the crime. He confessed. Both brothers were sent to jail for a long time. Everything seemed to be okay again.

Woody and Jordan were both still staying at Woody's because of the mess of Jordan's apartment and the safety factor. Jordan was still shaken… who wouldn't be in that situation and Woody was her only refuge.

They had not spoken of their confessions or the kisses since that night. And they were both unsure of what lie ahead.

But Garrett's party was the next night. And it would all come out then, all in due time.

_After all, _thought Jordan and Woody, _I've waited four years, I can wait one night. Can't I?_


	8. Stormy Night

It was an uneasy night for them both. Outside the wind howled and trees shook, threatening to collapse at any light touch. Jordan lay tossing and turning in Woody's bed, and Woody lay motionless and alert at every noise on the couch. Woody had refused to let Jordan stay at her place, especially when most of her stuff she would need was already at his place. And furthermore, he refused to let Jordan sleep on the couch.

But since things were still hazy and unknown between the two of them, they slept separately. And with the absence of body heat next to them, both Woody and Jordan were restless.

At 2:48am, the rain began to pour down. It was coming down in buckets, Jordan could not even see out of the window, the rain was too heavy. A moment later, booming thunder sounded and lightning crashed the quiet darkness.

Jordan sat up and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She hated storms. Actually, storms were one of her biggest fears. Most people who knew Jordan knew she was a rebel against the lawful ways to investigate, could handle murders and criminals of all sorts, and was not afraid of Walcott or Garrett. Most would say Jordan Marie Cavenaugh was fearless. They were wrong, since she was three-years old, Jordan was terrified of storms. When Max was still in Boston, Jordan would call him during a bad storm, just to hear the calming sound of his voice. Once her heroic Daddy disappeared, Jordan was alone for storms. Until one day, during an especially violent storm, Jordan called Woody. Now Woody was Jordan's only comfort for her fear, the only one who knew, the only one who could protect her. And he was in the next room.

Wasting no time, Jordan scurried into the couch and shook Woody from a restless sleep he was in (he had been sleeping only eight minutes before this awakening).

"Jordan? What's wrong Jo?" Woody mumbled, sleepily, but deeply concerned. He sat up on the couch and pulled Jordan into him.

Thunder shook the apartment, and lightening quickly followed. In an instant, the power failed.

"Jordan. Jordan! Jo, look at me." Woody beckoned to the shaking figure buried in his chest. She looked up at him, her honey eyes finding his crystal blue ones in the darkness. "Jordan, you need to come with me, we need some candles. Okay? I'm not going to let go of you, we just need to go to the kitchen and get a few candles, matches, and my flashlight. Can you do that Jordan?" Woody whispered. It was as though he were talking someone off a ledge, rather than to the kitchen for candles. But it was Jordan's fear, her weak point, and Woody knew he was the only one who made her feel safe. He had no intention of letting go of that, or her, for that matter.

Fumbling in the darkness, with his right hand holding Jordan's left, Woody quickly found a few candles, a flashlight _with_ working batteries to his luck, and a lighter. As Woody pulled Jordan back to the couch, he flicked on the flashlight. Woody set the candles down on the living room table, in front of the couch, and carefully lit the wicks. He never let go of Jordan.

Slowly, Woody sat back down on the couch, and Jordan sat so close she was practically on top of him. Lighting illuminated the room and thunder crashed, louder than ever before.

Jordan shook with fear and jumped into Woody's lap, circling her arms around his neck tightly and burying her face in his chest. Woody's arms wrapped around her shaking body, rubbing circles in her back the way he always did when she was so vulnerable and so close to him, seeking protection and security from the cruel world.

"Jo, it's okay Jo. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you, not as long as I'm around. Remember Jordan? Remember I promised? Do you remember my promise Jordan?" Woody whispered.

He felt her nod into his chest, her eyes wet with her tears, and her mouth dry from fear.

Woody gently continued rubbing small circles in her shaking back, rocking slowly as he had done so many times before. He felt her breathing grow calm and heavy, she was asleep. And soon, so was Woody. The storm raged on, but Jordan and Woody slept in a peaceful, safe embrace…finally.


	9. Garrett's Party

_**I would first like to say that, unfortunately I do not own any rights to this show. Also, I am sorry for the speedy end to the troublesome brothers-but I hope you enjoy the remainder of the story. In this chapter Garrett's party is held at the Pogue, and while I know the bar has been sold-we can pretend that never happened-it is a fictional story after all. Anyways, here is chapter nine-Garrett's party. I hope you like it. Of course, feedback is always welcome (hint hint).**_

Jordan woke up from a very loud, very annoying ringing sound. It was her cell phone. She sat up, and consequently Woody woke up and did the same. Somehow in the night, Woody and Jordan had fallen into a laying position after they fell asleep sitting up against the couch corner.

"Cavanaugh" Jordan snarled into her phone.

Woody rubbed his eyes and looked around his apartment. The candles were burned out, only one remained with less that a centimeter of wax left to burn. Outside, the sun was shining and Boston looked as though the monstrous storm of last night was a mere dream.

"Yes Nigel, I remember…" Jordan sighed. Nigel called to remind Jordan about Garrett's party tonight. "Yes, Nige. Six thirty, I know. The Pogue, I know, I do own it you know Nige I remember there is a party tonight!" Jordan was getting frustrated. "Nigel! I remember the party-I could not forget. And since you really called to see how I was, I am fine. I will be there. So will Woody so don't you dare call him and annoy us more… And yes, I am at his apartment so no snide remarks from you. I know exactly what you are thinking and I have to tell you that I have no idea. So I will see you tonight Nigel, I promise I will be there. Now leave me and Woody alone, spare us from the constant calls. We will see you at six thirty. You'll survive without us until then. Bye Nige." Jordan ranted and closed her phone.

"Thank you Woody. I know I was quite a sight last night. Kind of embarrassing actually, afraid of storms but not murderers…" Jordan said to Woody.

"Hey. Jordan. You were perfect, and I must say it is nothing to be embarrassed about-we all have our fears."

"Well then what's yours? I've never seen you afraid of anything. Not really." Jordan asked quietly.

"My fear? Well Jo, I'm afraid…I'm afraid…I'm afraid of losing you." Woody confessed. He said it, it was out there and he finally said it.

"Losing me? Farm Boy, that's impossible!" Jordan smiled.

"Why Jo? You're always getting into more trouble than either of us can handle. I'm so afraid one of these days…I may lose you. I couldn't bear that, I couldn't live if I lost you Jo. I know you don't understand that, not really, but it's true. And I know I never had you-so losing you is complicated-but it is my deepest fear. And that's the truth."

"Woody. You've always had me. I just could never get around to telling you so. And while storms are definitely scary, losing you is the worst nightmare I could ever face. After you were shot-I couldn't sleep for weeks. Then it was only for a few hours at a time. I always awoke from this terrible dream, the echo of a gunshot sounding in my nightmares every night. I died that day." Jordan quivered.

"Well, I'm glad you rose out of your grave-what did it? What brought you back to the land of the living Jo?" Woody smiled.

"You." Jordan smiled back. "You got better, you walked, you spoke to me, harshly and cruely at first sure-but you spoke to me."

"I'm sorry Jo. I was so hurt by everything that happened, it wasn't all about you…"

"It's okay Woody. We both messed up. But the past is the past. And if we dwell on it, then we can never have a real future." Jordan said.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Woody replied.

"Well, after four years, I've learned a few things from you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt." Jordan smirked.

"And you've taught me more than you'll ever know Jordan Marie Cavanaugh.

**The Pogue, 6:30**

**Garrett's Party**

"A toast!" Nigel called out.

"To Garrett!" shouted Jordan.

"To Garrett!" shouted everyone else.

"The greatest boss there ever was, a friend and brother to all. Happy Birthday Garrett!" Nigel raised his beer.

The party was a grand success. It was small, but personal. Just the way Dr. Macy had asked. Everyone was happy and drinking. The guests consisted of Garrett (obviously), Nigel, Jordan, Woody, Bug, Sydney, Lily, and Renee Walcott.

Garrett pulled Nigel aside as the drinks made another round.

"Nige. Are those two together now?" Garrett motioned to Jordan and Woody. They were sitting at the "party table", Jordan nearly on top of Woody, his arm around her shoulders and her around his waist.

"I'm still trying to figure that out for sure. But it looks that way Dr. M." Nigel calculated.

"Finally. It's about time." Garret breathed, relieved Jordan, who was practically his little sister, had finally found and accepted the one man perfect for her-who would be there no matter what happened in the past or the future.

"How about you Garrett." Nigel interrupted Garrett's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You and Walcott?" Nigel nudged.

"Ya, we talked and everything was resolved about the past. We're back together-for good this time." Garrett reflected happily.

"Good for you man."

Soon, Garrett joined the rest of his friends for birthday celebrations. In less than an hour, everyone was beginning to get a little drunk. Well, almost everyone.

Jordan and Woody limited their drinks, knowing they needed some sober friends at this birthday bash. They watched their very drunk friends become very happy and very open with one another, spilling extremely embarrassing stories.

"This one time, Garrett and I were making out in the Judge's chambers…" Renee began.

"Hey Woods, lets go over by the bar!" Jordan interjected. Sex stories about Garrett were too weird for her liking.

"Good idea Jo. They won't remember a thing in the morning-but that would story would permanently scar me I am sure." Woody quickly said and rushed Jordan to the bar.

Then Woody saw the jukebox, his old friend from so many late nights at the bar. He and Jordan would dance after closing, the only time they were truly alone. The best moments of his life passed on that dance floor.

Woody smiled and grabbed a quarter out of his pocket.


	10. Greatest Story Ever Told

_**Song Fic Chapter. **_

"_**Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James. **_

**_(From the What a Girl Wants Soundtrack)_**

"Dance with me Jordan." Woody said.

He took her hand and led her to the old jukebox. With a quarter, Woody selected a song and guided Jordan to the center of the dance floor.

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are_

Woody pulled Jordan into him. His left hands found their way around her waist, and hers draped around his neck. She moved closer to him, breathing in his familiar scent. They moved slowly to the music.

_  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man_

Woody tightened his grip on the woman he loved. They only woman he could ever love. Annie was just a stepping stone, a reason for Woody to come to Boston and find her. His whole life seemed to be just to find her. Everything led up to that moment, it was the most important moment of his life. The moment he saw her, he knew. He knew she had his heart right then, she was the one.

_  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day_

It was unexplainable, how they found each other. By chance, by destiny. And in the moment their eyes connected, they both knew. An unexplainable knowledge. They were each other's match. As though their souls recognized an old friend within each other. For Woody, he admitted it almost immeadietly. But for Jordan, she needed proof of truth and security before ever opening up again after her heartbreaks. And now she had it. She was in love. He was in love. It was a simple and beautiful thing, preceded by so many complications. But they loved each other, and now they were everything to each other. Nothing else mattered. As they danced, Jordan and Woody made eye contact, sharing the same look. Unconditional love.

_  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight_

Their eyes danced in each other's gaze. It was undeniable now-they were in love.

_  
I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine_

Smiling, Jordan leaned her head against Woody's strong shoulder. It seemed to fit as though his shoulder and her head were puzzle pieces which belonged together. Everything fit. Jordan and Woody held each other close and the dance went on.

_  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need_

Everyone continued to laugh at the drunken rambles of their friends over at the booth. And Garrett glanced over to the dance floor, and saw Jordan and Woody.

"Now that is true love." Garrett whispered.

_  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight_

Forgetting their surroundings, Jordan looked up at Woody. He smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Jordan met his kiss with happy passion. A few more, deeper kisses, and the couple broke apart.

"I love you Jordan" Woody whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her senses and sending welcomed chills down her spine.

"I love you too Woody." Jordan whispered back, giving Woody a warming, yet cool sensation throughout his body.

_  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight_

Pulling her back into an embrace, Woody kept dancing as the song faded out.

"Perfect song Woody." Jordan said.

Garrett and Nigel looked down again. They looked at each other and nodded. I guess their question had been answered.

"Finally. It's about time." Garrett repeated quietly.


End file.
